Khakis
by MisfitCarter
Summary: Steve and Bucky decide to test their theory; Can Bucky get drunk? Only one way to find out. Bring on the Vodka!


**Hello my darlings! It has been a while since I have posted anything and I really wanted to post something for you guys, so here's a little humor for you all! I found this idea on Tumblr (no surprise there really) and thought that I'd post it for you guys. I hope you all enjoy! Much love!**

* * *

Eden Stark sat comfortably in an armchair, Natasha leaning over the back of it with her head resting on her crossed arms. The two watched the scene before them with the utmost amusement. For there, in the middle of the lounge area, sat the two super soldiers.

Bucky and Steve sat cross legged on the floor on either side of the coffee table. Next to them were copious bottles of straight Vodka, directly from Russia. A multitude of shot glasses littered the table and the two soldiers were staring at one another with intent.

"Are you two sure that this is a good idea?" Eden asked. "I mean, what the hell happens if you actually get drunk?"

Bucky looked away from Steve to give his best girl a reassuring grin. "Don't you worry, doll," he said. "I know for sure that this punk can't get drunk. And I just wanna see if it's the same for me."

"Steve is lucky he can't get drunk," Natasha spoke up from behind her. "But, if he was able to, he probably would have fallen into my bed a lot sooner."

Bucky and Eddie both laughed at Steve's blushing face. The blond super soldier muttering under his breath about evil redheads, before replying, "And yet it was you who fell into my bed. Drunk, I might add."

Eddie looked at Nat, a smile on her face. She could see her friend glaring at Steve, playfully of course, the smirk on her full lips an indication that she found it humorous.

The brunette had to admit that the super soldier and the assassin made a perfect couple. They evened each other out, kept each other balanced in a way. Not to mention, Steve had softened Nat. She smiled more, and not just around Eddie or Clint, but everyone. She had also become more open, the team and everyone around her, learning more about her. In turn, Steve had become stronger. Not really physically, but emotionally. Nat had seemed to steele him to the horrors that they were subjected to out in the field. The two now leaning on one another for support, as opposed to tearing apart punching bags and the shooting range.

Nat and Steve thought much the same about Bucky and Eddie as they watched the two share a loving look and soft smiles.

When Bucky had first come to the tower, he was quiet, reserved, and skittish. He had stuck to Steve's side like they were attached at the hip. Eddie had been the first to greet him, a warm smile on her lips and her blue eyes filled with genuine kindness. He hadn't spoken to her at first, but that did not deter her. She had spent as much time as she could talking to him and asking him questions. He had simply listened, or answered her with a nod or a shake of his head. But finally, after almost two months, Bucky had spoken to her.

She had asked him if his arm still hurt. Bucky had looked at her with sad, blue eyes, before replying, in a soft, almost inaudible voice, "Sometimes."

Eddie had lit up like a Christmas tree. After that, the two had become inseparable. They could always be found talking, and eventually, laughing. Bucky had become more forthcoming and open since being with Eddie. He wasn't as soft spoken or shy, and was no longer afraid to hurt her with his arm. Eddie, in turn, had become stronger, no longer afraid of what may happen. Bucky had trained her, alongside Natasha. She was nowhere near their level, but she could hold her own.

"Alright then," Eddie spoke, getting up and standing next to Bucky. She then placed her hands on his shoulders, Bucky reaching up to grab her hand in his metal one, kissing her fingers. She smiled down at him before looking back to Steve and Nat, who now stood behind him. "This is simple. All you two have to do is drink until one of you gets drunk. If you're not drunk by the time the Vodka is gone, we'll know that you can't get drunk."

Nat rubbed Steve's shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Kick his ass, Rogers," she said with a smirk.

Steve chuckled at her words. "You got it," he replied.

Eddie and Bucky both rolled their eyes in good fun. The brunette then leaned down, giving Bucky a kiss that he reciprocated. "If you get drunk, I'm not carrying your ass to bed," she laughed out against his lips.

Bucky laughed as well. "We'll see about that, doll," he said. He then gave her one more kiss before looking to the redhead. "Pour the shots, red."

As Nat poured ten shots for each soldier, Eddie pulled Bucky's hair back into a bun, a few strands falling out around her face and brushing his jaw. She loved the look and found it undeniably sexy. However, now was not the time to pounce on her boyfriend.

After getting comfortable on the couch, with a good view of both soldiers, Eddie curled her feet beneath her and watched. Natasha had joined her, the two sitting quietly, amused as they watched the two super soldiers drink vast amounts of Vodka as quickly as they could.

"I wish Steve could get drunk," the redhead muttered to Eddie after a few minutes. "I mean, could you imagine it? He'd probably curse like a sailor and be way more vulgar and forthcoming than he is now."

Eddie laughed at her friend's words, before replying, "Or, he could be way more shy and stutter like a toddler." Natasha snorted in response. "Besides," the brunette continued. "Bucky is the more outgoing one of the two. Imagine him if he got drunk."

The two women then looked back over at the men. They were both downing their fifteenth shot, neither showing any signs of slowing down or stopping any time soon. Both had steely looks of determination on their faces as they continued to drink, slamming the shot glasses on the table before filling another.

"I bet he'd be an animal in bed, drunk or sober," Natasha spoke with a smirk.

Eddie smirked right back at her, nodding her head. "Well," she started, garnering the redhead's full attention. She laughed when Natasha's brows shot up, waiting for her to continue. "I don't know about drunk, but sober?" She nodded her head, gazing back at her soldier. "Most definitely."

Nat gasped. "Shut up," she said, shock written all over her face. "You two have already done the horizontal mambo? When?"

As the two women continued to talk, the soldiers continued to drink. However, after a few hours, and copious amounts of Vodka later, something changed.

"You alright, Buck?" Steve asked his best friend. He had noticed that for the last twenty minutes or so, that Bucky had began to get sloppy whilst pouring his drinks. He then began to waver as he took his shots, slowing down.

Eddie and Nat looked over at the two men. It was clear to them that something was off about Bucky. The Winter Soldier began to sway in his seat, spilling his Vodka all over himself at that point.

"Holy shit," Eddie laughed out. "He's drunk!"

Natasha and Eddie then broke down into a wild fit of laughter. Steve continued to watch Bucky, worried about him. He looked to be thinking about something rather hard, his brows furrowed as he glared at Steve.

Natasha and Eddie had gone quiet by then, also noticing Bucky's lack of verbalness.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bucky raches up and facepalms, rather dramatically. "God dammit, Steve. I fucking hate khakis."


End file.
